


Dancing with a stranger

by nectarjeon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, M/M, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarjeon/pseuds/nectarjeon
Summary: Taehyung is a 16 year old boy who is homeschooled, he goes to join a Dance Company, they had plenty of dance instructors but they picked Jeon Jungkook for Taehyung. Jungkook is a 17 year old boy who was also homeschooled. He had no interest in Taehyung at all, but soon they both had fallen in love with each other.





	1. Signing up

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new story bc like...the other one was kinda dry? But I'll update it if you guys. ❤️

"You know Jimin, you are really flexible, did you join a Dance team or something?" Taehyung asked taking a sip of his boba. 

"Yeah, they tought me how to dance and stuff, I'll show you where, if you want to dance, okay?" Jimin replied smiling at Taehyung. As Taehyung got up to throw away his boba he felt like a brick wall- then he saw it, a male, his checkered black and white shirt ruined and some boba even got on his baby blue ripped jeans. 

"Oh my god- I am so sorry, i-ill clean it up." Taehyung said running to go get some napkins. He ran back rubbing the young male's shirt. The built up male already seemed so annoyed and irritated. 

He shoved the napkin on Taehyung's chest, "look where you're going next time," he growled bumping Taehyung's shoulder rudely while walking away. Taehyung felt really bad, and embarrassed.

As they walked out Taehyung was still shocked and upset, he felt like curling into a ball and dying. Jimin shook his arm, "Taehyungie, it's okay, it was an accident, it happens don't worry." 

Taehyung just shook his head as he walked next to Jimin. They headed to Jimin's old dance company, the place Jimin used to enjoy. 

"This is where I used to dance, the BigHit dancing company, but be careful, they're might be some snakes here." The two of them giggled at Jimin's joke about some girls. 

"I want to join, let's go in," Taehyung said as he walked to the entrance, pulling the door for Jimin. When he walked in he gasped in amazement he couldn't believe the beauty of this studio, from the outside it was just one big building, alot of rooms, very expensive looking. 

A tall young man stepped out of the rooms, "Jimin!" His eyes gleamed, as he went to shake Jimin's and give him a couple of hugs. 

"Hey Jin-hyung," Jimin said as he hugged Him back, then Jin went to give Taehyung a hand shake. Taehyung thought this man was very fine looking, plump lips, beautiful facial features everything about him was perfect. 

"So this is Taehyung huh? I've heard so much about you young man, Mr Jimin here always talked about how he was trying to convince you to join this dance team." 

"Ah really? Yes, well I do want to join,,,right now." Taehyung giggled his boxy smile beamed out. Jin looked at him in awe, thinking that Taehyung will be his next babie. 

Time skip~

"Hmm okay, so everything I need to know about you is done, your personal trainer and partner is Jeon Jungkook, you will also have Jung Hoseok, who will also be your teacher." Jin said smiling giving Taehyung the paper, he was supposed to start...tomorrow. 


	2. Dance teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung went to his first dance practice but he is shocked on who he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey! So here's an update please enjoy -Authornim ❤️

Taehyung closed his door, seeing tannie's face once more. He walked down the street, heading to the dance company. It was a nice weather, cold and hot, fresh so he didn't want to take his car. He wanted to enjoy the weather. 

He opened the door as he headed inside. "Hi, I'm Kim Taehyung and I have an appointment today with Jin or-" 

"Ah yes, Taehyung, follow me young man." A nice lady said probably in her mid 30's he followed the lady, she opened the door, and he walked in seeing Jin. 

"Taehyung, welcome oh you're dance Teachers are waiting for you, so let's head over there right now." Jin explained walking down the luxurious hall into a beautiful room with a nice view. 

"Taehyung, Jungkook, Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, Taehyung, Taehyung Hoseok." Jin said, as Taehyung shook both of their hands, but wait, that was the same boy he spilled boba on, his name was... _Jungkook._

"Hi," Taehyung replied shyly standing next to Jin as he saw four girls looking through the door window gasping and glaring. 

"Hi," Hobi said his smile turning heartshaped, everything about Hoseok reminded Taehyung of the sun. So bright and happy. Always cheerful. 

Jungkook just shook his head, as he put his hands into his gray puma sweatpants. **[A/n:] If you wanna see how he looks like search up, "Jungkook grey puma outfit" ]**

"So you guys should start practice like now, you guys have a dance competition soon, so decide who's going to be Taehyung's partner for the duo competition." Jin broke the silence as he walked out. 

"I'll do it," Hoseok responded as he smiled once again looking towards Jungkook. Jungkook shrugged, getting out of the room heading to get a glass of water. 

"Okay so, you like swoop down, backwards, and then I'll hold you by your hands," Hobi explained to Taehyung as he held on Taehyung's waist. It was more like a Latino dance sort of idk. 

Taehyung was getting the hang of it, he moved his hips side to side as Hobi did the same. Jungkook was walking back when he had to do a double look, and then he saw it. Taehyung and Hoseok already dancing. 

He bursted through the door, "what the hell are you guys doing?" Jungkook said sounding mad, Taehyung and Hobi looked up. 

"Jungkook, not everything belongs to you okay? We are practicing for the competition like take a chill pill or something, go hook up with Lisa." 

"I'll let you know, Hoseok, I only hooked up with Lisa like...two times. And that was it, no more she's too loose. Every girl here is loose i-" Jungkook stopped in the middle of his sentence when Hoseok cleared his throat. 

"Taehyung, you'll be my partner instead, how's that?" Jungkook added raising an eyebrow giving him cold eyes. 

"I-im okay with anyone r-really," Taehyung responded as Hobi stood there in shock. 

"What the hell?! I said it first damn it, why are you always like this wha-" Hoseok said exiting the room upset. 

"I'll go get him," Taehyung said heading to the door but Jungkook held him by the wrist. They both looked at each other in disbelief. 

"No, no, it's not necessary. We can start without him." Jungkook said cockily pulling Taehyung by the wrist. 

"Well I think it isn't fair that you took over his spot like that, I'm sorry but I'm going to get him he is my partner and that's final!" Taehyung said pulling his wrist huffing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please wait for another update! - Authornim ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll make sure to update more :) love you. ❤️🙈


End file.
